


Rough

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: „Do…hng..n’t …!“„Please Stop complaining, it is slightly irritating, Sam...“





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Finger Sexercise... ^^! (sorry that stupid joke had to be)  
> Still trying to figure out smut and short one shots...
> 
> No beta, no native...as usual  
> And be Aware you might not get what you expect. ^^P

Rough SPN FF 01.03.2018

„Do…hng..n’t …!“  
„Please Stop complaining, it is slightly irritating, Sam...“

The dark haired closed his lips, pressing them together to follow the Angels request.  
Dean grinned at his Brother, amused about the younger ones compliance.  
The green eyed supported his head on his hand while he was lying on the other bed right next, taking huge bites from an Apple Sam had insisted on.

“Aaaahrn….hn..” The dark haired couldn’t resist, couldn’t hold back as he arched up all of a sudden, his whole body shuddering.

“Does it cause any pain, is it uncomfortable…?” The deep voice sounded worried.

“Cass,…Sammy here isn’t complaining, right?!” The dark blond grinned again and Sam grimaced at the older on in order to threat the other Hunter, which was slightly revised by the long moan that followed right away, before he pressed his lips back together.

Dean knew exactly what his Brother was having right now and even though it had needed a bit adjustment on his side, to accept the idea, he was very satisfied with the current view.  
And he partly was to blame for Sam’s request as well.  
There wasn’t much Dean would deny the younger sibling, obviously it goes that far he had realised now.  
The dark blond took another bite and chewed in his relaxed position.

“Should I stop?” Castiel was insecure over the younger Hunters reaction as he turned at his first human to get his assurance to keep going.  
“NO….!” Sam was way faster with his answer then his surprised Brother who shrugged at the sudden outburst before he started grinning face wide.  
“See Cass, he is fine…”

The Angel only nod and returned to his practise.

He handled the other Human easily, his returned Angel strength still a thing the blue eyed needed to get used to again.

“Ungh….Jeeez.” Sam grunted as Castiel turned him, positioning the tall Hunter on his stomach to now work the broad back.  
Dean chuckled at the Brothers surprised sounds and got back to his fruit.  
He knew it wouldn’t take long till Sammy would blush like a tomato and try to hide his face.

Dean watched how the Angels gentle hands were roaming his brothers back, the shoulders, the sides the giant back muscles all the way down to this tiny little ass, the small hips and the long, long legs…  
Dean watched Castiels hands groping and kneading, sometimes to hard grabbing at the Hunters body in a weird mix of massages and arousing petting, leaving Sam to sing in joy…

“Haahhng…yesss” Sam whispered, biting on his lower lip.  
Dean licked his lips as the Angel grabbed his brothers hips, probably leaving marks as he was still trying to figure out his returned Heavens strength.  
The dark blond gulped as Sam clenched at the blankets, his knuckles turning white due to the effort not to grind down.

“…Cass…move!” Dean ordered the irritated Angel as he got up himself, opening his bulging Jeans and pulling Sam closer to the Edge of the bed spreading the long legs for some space.  
Castiel was watching the way Dean was now touching and kneading the other Humans skin and muscles. He was forceful, crude, already leaving dark dots were his hands had touched.  
“Sahhmmyh…?” Dean waited for his Brother to give permission, showing that he was ready.

Castiel watched with interest how Dean was handling the younger one. Obviously he could use a bit more of his Energy around his humans, the Angel thought, closely observing as the dark blond thrust in, holding Sam’s lifted ass.  
They wouldn’t break that easily…

“GOD…yess…HNg…!”  
“Fuck…Sa…mmy…”  
The Hunters movements were fast and unrestrained as they slammed together in every thrust, a smacking sound filling the room.

His worry had been unnecessary, Castiel though, as the Brothers were reaching closer to their climax, increasing their rhythm and sounds.  
Suddenly there was a burden lifted off of the Angels heart and shoulders.  
He didn’t need to fear his returned strength, he wouldn’t hurt his Hunters, even if he would be a bit rough at some times…

Obviously for the Winchesters, this was a source of pleasure…

End

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
